


The Secret Kiss

by tasteofhiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhiddles/pseuds/tasteofhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can’t resist a quick snog before filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret Kiss

His arms are crossed tight across his chest, the leather of his jacket creaking at the strain.

“You know what? Fuck it.”

You are taken aback by his strong words. His eyes are full of lust as he struts over to you, and grabs your arms. He pulls you in tight, smashing your chest against his with a grunt. He walks you backward, pushing you even as you stumble, until you feel the rickety wooden slat wall behind you. It shakes dangerously as he pins you against it and covers your surprised mouth with his.

A wave of heat attacks you, tearing into your body with arousal as you melt into his kiss. The leather is cold, but you find the searing heat of his body as you unbutton his jacket and delve your hands into his shirt. His teeth are sharp on your lip, quickly followed by the warmth and comfort of his tongue.

“I would fuck you right here, if we had time,” he growls, taking your breasts into his hands and kneading them roughly as he presses his hard on against you. Your knees are weak, and your brain nothing but fog.

“Everybody on set!” you hear, shouted from the distance. You and Tom force yourselves to separate, breathing heavily. Your lips are swollen, and his face is flushed. He adjusts himself in his trousers, and looks up at you with a wicked grin. You smooth your hair, and laugh quietly.

“I’ll fuck you later,” he winks, and trots off to join the cast.


	2. chapter 2

“Uh huh, sure,” he mumbled, only half listening as he looked past the stagehand, scanning the crowd in the distance. He snapped his attention back to the man in front of him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Listen, man. I’m really sorry but I have to cut this short. Get with one of the AD’s and they will send me an email or something.” He smiled politely and sped off, not waiting for a reply.

His sights were set on the woman standing at the edge of a makeshift stable set up for Tom’s horse, as well as a handful of others that would be filming in the coming week. Her hands were deep in the mane of a white horse, untangling the coarse hairs with a thick comb.

“I thought I might find you here,” Tom said with an extra wide grin as he walked up to them. He patted the horse’s neck, and stared down at the girl who seemed to be pointedly ignoring him. “Something’s wrong,” he stated.

She huffed an exasperated sigh. “We can’t be doing this in public, Mr. Hiddleston.”

He raised his eyebrows at the use of his surname. His jaw flexed as he bit the inside of his cheek, holding back the words he knew he shouldn’t say. He watched her in silence for a few moments, noting how she kept a fair distance from him. She focused on her work and tuned him out expertly. Tom reached one hand up to still hers and she looked at him at last, the intensity of her glare making his insides jump.

“Tom we cannot do this here,” she stressed, each word forced past tight lips and clenched teeth. He chuckled and she narrowed her gaze.

“I’m not stupid, darling. So let’s go back to my trailer, hmm?” he offered, tilting his head toward her and giving his best puppy-dog look. She tried to ignore the sharp pang of arousal that hit when a mop of tussled hair fell forward to frame his face. 

A slow grin began to transform his expression. He knew he had her.

Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

The trailer door creaked and slapped against the frame as they crashed through it, tumbling up the steps. His hands where everywhere, clawing at her clothes, gripping her ass, back, bra strap. His nimble fingers popped the clasp open and she stepped back to pull everything off in one swift motion, leaving her bare chest heaving before him. He dropped to his knees with a cocked brow, looking almost painfully pleased by the sight that greeted him as he bracketed her breasts with his hands. 

Her smirk quickly turned to a slack jaw and whimper when he closed his hot mouth over one nipple. His tongue rolled over it, teasing it into a hard peak before he sucked it hard between his lips and let it go with a loud smack. A rush of heat hit right between her legs, making her reel forward, pressing ever closer to him.

“Better get you out of those,” she said, trying her best - and failing - to control the lust in her voice. Tom sat back on his heels and shrugged out of his leather jacket and black tunic. She laid them carefully over the back of the tiny sofa in the trailer and worked on the rest of her clothing as he stepped out of his leather breeches and boots.

She stared unashamedly at his naked body. Sinewy bands of muscles that wrapped around his limbs and the sharp angles of his chest, abdomen, and hip bones. He was breathtaking in every way, but her admiration was cut short when he came after her. 

She sighed into his kiss, inviting him between her parted lips. His tongue evaded her for a while, instead licking at the underside of her bottom lip and tracing patterns along her jaw and beneath her ear.

Tom gasped audibly when one of her hands dove between their bodies and gripped his hard on. It was solid as a rock and impossibly hot. His hips thrust forward in her hand, begging for more friction.

“Couch,” she spoke, and he followed orders, needing no more direction. He sat down on the little sofa and laid back as she pressed her hands against his chest. They rested with one of his feet planted firmly on the floor and her legs bent on either side as she positioned herself above him. She lowered herself onto his length quickly, groaning as he filled her to the brim.

“Jesus,” he cursed, fingers digging into her thighs. She wasted no time adjusting to his sizable girth before her hips were slamming down, his rising to meet her for every powerful thrust. She needed it as badly as he did, and her nails tore at the skin on his chest when his thumb pushed against her clit.

“Fuck me, Tom,” she growled, and tightened her inner walls as she lifted upward, dragging her tight cunt along his shaft until it fell out of her heat and onto his stomach with a wet slap. He sat up with a grunt and moved from underneath her, shoving her around until she was bent over, palms flat on the wall above the couch.

He entered her from behind, straight and strong, knocking her forward and slightly off balance. Their breathy moans came in unison as he started up a ferocious rhythm, pounding his hips against her ass. The trailer wall creaked as he drove into her without regard, a tightening coil of arousal building at his core. Their pace was unrelenting, bruising, agonizingly brutal, and oh-so-perfect.

Tom struggled with his resolve, doing his best to wait for her to reach that elusive liberation. But she was a step ahead and his mouth dropped open when she came hard around him, tightening and releasing in glorious spasms, her knees nearly buckling. His orgasm rose from the soles of his feet and rolled all the way through his body, culminating in stream after stream of white-hot liquid as he pulled out quickly and spilled onto the backs of her thighs with a feral growl.

He steadied himself with one hand on the small of her back as they sank down onto the couch, drawing in matching ragged breaths. He leaned his head on the wall and rolled it to the side to look at the blushing creature next to him, her skin slick with sweat.

“Did you hear the knock at the door?” she asked after a few moments. His eyes widened.

“Can’t say I heard much more than you screaming,” he quipped, and squeezed her tired leg. She let out a breathy laugh. He smiled, eyes closed with satisfaction. “Well, whoever it was… at least they got a good earful.”


End file.
